The Department of Surgery at the University of California, San Francisco is one of the leading surgical departments in the world and has a rich history of scientific, educational, and clinical advancements. We are proposing an innovative new training program to encourage surgical residents to pursue clinician-scientist careers in surgical oncology and position them for leadership roles in the field. The practice of cancer care has changed considerably over the last 5 years with the introduction of a plethora of targeted agents and new technologies. Now, more than ever, surgical oncologists are required to have a broad understanding of the biological bases of cancer and its treatment, as well as training in modern clinical and translational methodologies. To be leaders in the field and make real improvements in cancer care, however, they must also be able to confidently navigate both the regulatory processes and the complex healthcare delivery environment in which we work. This program will be the first on the West Coast to explicitly support surgical residents in oncology research. It will also be the only T32 that explicitly incorporates training in regulatory research and innovation, integrating this with translational/clinical sciences and health services/implementation science. The core of this training program are mentored research projects, which will focus on one of the three themes, but with the guidance of faculty mentors, will include aspects of all three themes. Among the unique opportunities presented in this program is the option for short-term placement at the FDA to address problems in regulatory science. Another important aspect of the program is a series of courses and workshops designed to develop the leadership skills necessary to evoke positive change, guide productive research projects and teams and create a diverse and inclusive work environment. We will initially fund two positions each year for two years, which will be available to third year surgery residents undertaking their research elective. An external advisory board of leaders in oncology, trials, implementation science and education will advise the program. The program is led by Dr. Laura Esserman, who has demonstrated her commitment to training throughout her career, and who has the full and conscientious support of the department and institution for this program. The rich research environment of UCSF Department of Surgery, the carefully selected faculty mentors and the availability of numerous large-scale research programs provides ample opportunity for meaningful mentored research projects that will provide strong foundations for trainees future careers as clinician-scientists.